A Chance at Forever
by friendslover99
Summary: Joey reunites with Kate who came back from LA, But everything changes when he finds out that they have a 3-year-old daughter and they end up living with each other. Will Joey and Kate end up back together? Title might change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are so many ideas running through my head that I don't really finish most of my stories, But I'm finishing The One with Joey's daughter sometime soon. The reason why I'm making this about Kate is because Kate was actually an interesting character and had an interesting storyline that she was one of the characters I rooted for Joey to get together with. If none of you guys saw any episodes that Kate was in, they're from season 3, ''The One with the Tiny T-Shirt'', The One with the Dollhouse'', and ''The One with the Screamer which was one of my favorites also because of Ben Stiller's character. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy!**

Kate took a deep breath as she walked to Joey's apartment in Greenwich Village. It was exactly how she remembered when she slept with him that night. She held on tightly to her three-year-old daughter's hand, who looked up curiously at her mother. When she brought her fist up to knock on the door, Joey finally answered the door. ''Kate!'' Joey immediately hugged her. ''Joey!'' she hugged him back, ''Look at you, you haven't changed since I left''. ''You haven't changed either'' he said, ''Come on in''.

Kate and her daughter walked in the apartment. Her daughter timidly looked up at the strange man and held on to her mother's hand. When Kate noticed how shy she was, she bent down to the little girl. ''This is my old friend, Joey, do you want to say hi to him?'' she asked her. ''Hi'' she said quietly. ''Hi'' Joey replied.

''Mommy, can I eat my animal crackers?'' she asked.

''Sure,sweetie'' Kate said, before looking back at Joey,''um,Joey, do you have anything for her to drink?''

''Yeah, we have apple juice, milk..'' Joey trailed on as he opened the refrigerator.

''Milk?'' the little girl asked.

''Ok'' he said before pulling out the carton of milk.

Joey let her sit in the living room and watch cartoons while he privately talked to Kate. ''So you're a mom?'' Joey asked. ''Yep'' Kate nodded. ''What's her name?'' asked Joey.

''Mia'' she replied, ''She's 3''

''Where's her father?''

Kate sighed and looked down at the counter. ''You'' she said, "You're her father''. Joey's heart stopped. He remembered the night him and Kate had during the time they were working on the play. He could've sworn he used protection, But he was more disappointed in Kate for not telling him about the pregnancy and making him miss 3 years of Mia's life. Him and Kate went into his room and he closed the door. ''How could you not tell me about this?'' Joey asked. ''It was before I left for for LA, I didn't want to get you freaked out that I was pregnant and leaving''.

''It freaks me out more that you only gave it 3 years for me to find out she's my daughter''

''I know, But that doesn't matter now'' Kate said, ''What matters is that we made a beautiful little girl, and she's our daughter''.

Joey gave a small smile. Hearing Kate say those words brought tears to his eyes that he fought to hold back. He had always been good with Emma and the twins, But he never imagined himself becoming a father. ''You're right'' he said. ''You should go talk to her'' said Kate. When Joey walked out of his room, he walked to Mia who was sitting on the barcalounger still eating her animal crackers. ''Hi, Mia'' Joey said gently. ''Hi'' she said.

''What are you watching?'' he asked.

''Big Bird'' she replied.

''You like Big Bird?''

''Yeah because he's big and yellow''

''That's good to know'' Joey said, ''Can I have a cracker?''

Mia nodded and gave a cracker. The skit on the TV had Big Bird spelling out words using the letter B. He held up a ball and asked what word that starts with the letter B is the name of the object. ''Ball!'' Mia spoke up and the letters ''all'' appeared on he screen next to the B. ''Not bad. you're good at this'' said Joey. Kate smiled as she watched from the doorway of Joey's room at Joey and Mia watching TV together.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what did you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Mia stayed for dinner later that day. Joey treated them with the special two pizzas and they ate it at the counter. The duck and the chick started to walk out of Joey's room and around the apartment. ''Mommy, look, a duck!'' Mia cried. Kate was puzzled at the fact that he was two farm animals in his apartment. ''I didn't quite remember you having a chick and a duck'' Kate said to him. ''That's because I always keep them in a room whenever I have company over'' Joey said.

''And they let you keep them?'' she asked. ''No'' replied Joey, "But Chandler and I always kept a secret from the rest of the building, so don't tell anyone''. ''You're secret is with me'' Kate chuckled.

Later, Mia fell asleep and Kate put her in Rachel's old room. After she put her to bed, Kate talked with him in the kitchen after he finished washing the dishes. "Was that the reason why you guys came here?"Joey asked.

"Yes" Kate nodded her head, ''I wanted for Mia to know sooner''.

''I think you guys should live here" he said.

''Really?''

"Yeah. I want to be a part of Mia's life and I promise I'll do anything to take of both you and Mia''

Kate smiled at his response. ''Ok'' she said with a light chuckle. Joey pulled in Kate for an embrace, both of them feeling the emotions of excitement.

* * *

The next day, Joey went to Monica's apartment and told everyone about Kate and Mia. They were a bit shocked hearing the news. "You have a daughter?" Rachel asked. "Yeah,well, She didn't tell me because she was leaving for LA" Joey explained. "Isn't Kate the actress you hooked up with?'' Chandler asked. "Yeah" replied Joey, "She came here all the way from LA, But we've decided that she and Mia should move here".

"And did she say yes?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, she said yes"

"Joey, that's great!" said Phoebe, "When is she moving in?''

"Next week. You guys will love her"

"Does Mia wipe her hands on things?" asked Monica.

"No,not exactly"

"Good" Monica firmly replied.

* * *

The next week, Kate officially moved from LA to New York. Joey loved Mia. He loved playing games with her and tickling her. Mia started to warm up to Joey and accepted that he was her father. They had Chinese food as their first dinner together living there. Then, later that night, they the three of them snuggled on he barcalounger and watched the Disney movies Joey brought for Mia, one of them being Tarzan.

As the movie ended, Joey found that Mia was asleep while snuggled in his right arm. She woke up slightly as Joey carefully picked her up and carried her to her now-bedroom. He walked into her room and carefully put her in bed. He smiled as her wavy brown hair spread across the pillow like sun rays while she sucked on her thumb. As he begin to leave the room, she spoke up. "I love you, daddy" she said quietly. Those three words hit him like a ton of bricks. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair. "I love you too, sweetheart" he whispered in her ear. Kate smiled as she looked on at the father and daughter.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
